Far too Far
by Satisfactory Revenge
Summary: Naruto was getting married to Sakura during a war. Right as Sakura was half-way down the isle she died. Naruto got angry, very angry, and performed a time jutsu that sent him, Sasuke, and Itachi back in time. Only question is... why does he see himself?
1. The Wedding

Naruto was as anxious as he had ever been. He was marrying Haruno Sakura in less than a couple minutes. He was already at the alter. Sasuke had been brought back by Naruto, who was in a very fowl mood at the time, to Konohagakure. It had been ten years since then and Naruto was now nineteen; Sakura was twenty. Sasuke was Naruto's best man for the wedding. Itachi had been excepted back into Konoha( i.e. he had done nothing wrong~ it's the Elders, the old farts, fault!) Naruto looking back and forth, obviously nervous. Itachi was in the front row. Hyuuga Hinata, who was now the leader of the Hyuuga clan, had let Naruto and Sakura use the Hyuuga gardens for the wedding. Hinata had married Kiba last year and was in love beyond everything she had ever imagined being in love with Naruto. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and whispered,

"Calm down, dobe. It's only the beginning of the rest of your life." Naruto glared at Sasuke who shrugged. Itachi raised an eyebrow and mouthed,

"She's coming. Both of you, quit arguing or I'll separate you by force!" both Naruto and Sasuke silently laughed at this. Sakura began to walk down the courtyard walkway. Naruto sighed expressively while Sasuke whistled softly. Sakura wore a showy, silk, white kimono with a a vibrantly hand-stitched Kyuubi picture on the back. At first Sasuke had thought Sakura was just marrying Naruto because Naruto had become the Rokudaime and therefore, had a WHOLE lot of power. That thought had soon been erased though. Sasuke could see clearly, after their first real date, that they loved each other dearly. He smiled, a rare sight for anyone. Sakura wore a pair of shoes that Tsunade had lent her(the high-heeled ones). When Naruto had come out of the changing room the day before to show his groomsmen what he would be wearing they all gaped. Kakashi had nearly passed out. Naruto was an exact replica of his father, the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He was wearing his father's signature white cloak with red, orange, and yellow flames at the bottom. On the back of the cloak( Naruto had had it re-stitched) were the Kanji for Rokudaime. Under the cloak he wore, of course, the First's necklace, black, dress pants and a Jonin's regulation top with green jacket. (the same as his father). He wore black ninja sandles on his feet. He smiled and his anx vanished as he watched Sakura gracefully make her way through the parted crowd of friends. (Naruto and Sakura were both orphans now). Konoha was at war with the Rock Village, mainly Iwagakure. Naruto had set aside this day for his wedding. He wasn't going to let a silly dispute get in the way of his love life. Boy, was he wrong! Just as Sakura was half-way down the isle a hand grabbed her leg and pulled her down into the ground. She screamed, but, too late. She was crushed to death by the pressure of the compact dirt and brick walkway. The guests( who were ninja if you didn't guess already) got into fighting stances. Sasuke and Itachi both gripped Naruto's shoulders.

"No! No! This can't be!" screamed Naruto trying to pull against the last two Uchiha's firm grip.

"Naruto-san, calm down. You can't think clearly when you're like this!" said Itachi harshly. 'Everything happened so fast!' thought Itachi. 'I didn't even know that there was someone under the ground!' Before either of the Uchiha could do anything Naruto was performing a ninjutsu.

"Time No Jutsu!" he yelled. The guests froze and stared at him but he, Sasuke, and Itachi all vanished without a trace. 'If I can't change the present then I'll change the past.' thought Naruto. 'I can go to just a second before that back ninja attacked my Sakura-hime! I'll kill him before he has a chance to touch Sakura's soft skin!' Sasuke and Itachi had no earthly idea what was happening.


	2. Far too Far

"Time No Jutsu!" he yelled. The guests all stared at him, frozen, but he, Sasuke, and Itachi vanished without a trace. 'If I can't change the present then I'll change the past!' thought Naruto. 'I can go to just a second before that ninja attacked my Sakura-hime! I'll kill him before he has a chance to even touch my Sakura's soft skin!' Sasuke and Itachi both had no idea what was happening.

x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x9x9x9x9x9x9x9x8x8x9x9x8x8x9x9x8x9x8x9x8x9x8x9x8x9x8x9x8x9x8x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

All three ninja felt massive headaches as they landed with a THUD! on the hard, dirt ground outside of Konoha. It was cloudy.

"That's funny. It wasn't cloudy at the wedding." said Itachi aloud. Naruto growled, his eyes becoming red with slits-for-pupils. "Naruto, if you don't calm down this instant I will be forced to calm you myself. Breath. In. Out. In. Out." Naruto laughed.

"Now what's funny?" asked Sasuke. "Why are we outside of the village?"

"Come on! We need to hurry! Kyuubi taught me how to go back in time to fix mistakes. Come on!" Naruto grabbed both Itachi and Sasuke's collars and ran to the front gate.

"Hey! You there! Hault! Don't you know to sign in before entering the village?" asked the guard, now standing, his hand on top of a clipboard. Another guard was now standing beside him. Naruto stared at the two, confused.

"Why are you two on guard? I thought I put that idiot Danzou on guard today. Itachi, didn't I put Danzou on guard today for harrassing Sai?" asked Naruto. Itachi took a piece of paper out of one of his pockets.

"Uh...yeah. Danzou was on probation today. Sai was at the wedding though." said Itachi, reading the small paper.

"No, he was at the hospital." argued Sasuke. Itachi glared at him. He glared back.

"I'm telling you, he was at the wedding!"

"Was not! He broke both his arms!"

"Wedding!"

"Hospital!"

"Wedding!"

"Hospital!"

"Blast it all Brother! He was at the wedding!"

"Both of you. Stop that. We need to hurry. Sakura-hime's death is fast approaching. Genma. Kotetsu. Let us through." The two guards gaped.

"Y-Y-Yondaime-sama?!" spluttered Kotetsu. Naruto sighed.

"Kotetsu-san, can't you just let us through? Wait? Kotetsu? Oh, fish cakes!"

"Kotetsu? Fish cakes is right! Naruto, you took us back before we even met Kakashi! You said it would only take us to a few seconds before Iwa attacked!" yelled Sasuke angrily. Kotetsu looked from Sasuke to Itachi, staring wide-eyes.

"Oh Kami..." he muttered as he passed out. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"Don't look at me. I haven't used Mangekyo Shaningan in two years, neither has Sasuke-outou'san." said Itachi. "Sasuke?"

"I didn't do it!" yelled Sasuke, defending himself.

"Well then, why'd he feint?" demanded Naruto.

"Let's see, shall we? Three strangers try to run straight through the main gates. Two are Uchiha. Sasuke is supposed to be the last Uchiha living in Konoha. The other stranger is an exact replica of the fourth Hokage who died twelve years ago. All the strangers are yelling about weddings and rogue ROOT leaders and time travel. What else would probably happen?" asked Itachi rhetorically. Naruto sighed. Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Genma, let us through. Oh forget it. Just hand me the stupid clipboard. This is so embarrousing. The Rokudaime having to 'sign-in' to enter his own village!" complained Naruto scratching his signature onto the clipboard. Sasuke and Itachi both chuckled. Genma looked at the clipboard.

"Sir, you just wrote down the name of the demon kid. Why would you do that? Why are you here?" asked Genma seriously. Naruto pounded his fist down onto the guards' desk.

"Don't you EVER call me a demon kid. You got that?! That demon kid you refer to will become one of the greatest Hokage's that ever lived!" Itachi laughed. "Oh, Itachi, what's so funny about that?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just remembered how stupid you were the first time I met you. It isn't Genma's fault that you held back so much chakra until you were fifteen..." Itachi sighed dramatically, annoying Naruto and Sasuke.

"Just because you're older than me doesn't give you a right to reminese about me without the permition from 'your' times Hokage." snapped Naruto. Itachi laughed.

"Ugh! Shutup, well ya'?!" yelled Sasuke. "Why do you always have to be so annoying?!"

"I'm the one that got you to wear the matching outfit..." said Itachi hintingly. Sasuke straightened and scowled.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me." snikkered Itachi.

"Uhhhh...both of you, QUIT ARGUING!" Naruto's eyes turned red with black Kyuubi slits in them. Both Itachi and Sasuke saluted.

"Hai, Rokudaime-sama!" they shouted in unison. Naruto smirked.

"That's better. Now, both of you stop bickering. Sign in and let's go visit ourselves. Looks like I have a couple years to save Sakura-hime...we might as well hang around." Itachi and Sasuke quickly signed in. Genma stared at the signatures.

"I-Itachi Uchiha? Oh Kami! You can't enter the village!" yelled Genma. Naruto punched the desk, shattering it into a million pieces.

"These two are two of my best friends. You'd do best to not refer to them as rogues. They. Are. Not. Rogues. Got that?" Genma nodded dumbly. "You've been to the future. I can tell. Tell me, at what age did I become the Rokudaime?"

"Naruto-san, he wouldn't know that..." began Itachi.

"Hush Itachi. Well, Genma-san?" urged Naruto.

"Seventeen. I've been there once and only because I wanted to know if my daughter would survive her first mission! I've never seen Konoha so peaceful before..." Naruto rolled his eyes while Sasuke and Itachi laughed their heads off.

"Konoha? Peaceful? Are you serious?!" laughed Itachi. Sasuke hit him over the head.

"He's referring to Naruto's coronation ceremony, baka anata!" Itachi rubbed his head where Sasuke had hit him.

"The trick is to do the paperwork in the morning." said Naruto as he dragged both of the arguing Uchiha through the gate.


	3. Orange is a NO!

**-Both Itachi and Sasuke have Shaningan activated day and night. That's their normal eye color now. They keep it at a total of three tomaes. Naruto's eyes turn red when he is angry, sad, annoyed, or frustrated. Naruto looks exactly like his father. Itachi's creepy linie thingies on his face have vanished thanks to less stress from family and ANBU. Itachi told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Madara did it. So Sasuke apologized and Itachi apologized. They are both advisers for Naruto who is, of course, the ROKUDAIME! Sasuke and Itachi both wear an ANBU uniform no matter where they go.( they aren't ANBU) When I said cloudy in the last chapter I meant partly cloudy. It was partly cloudy when Cell 7 was put together for the first time. All of my information comes from the manga-not the anime-.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHIPPUDEN! MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES!**

* * *

"These two are two of my best friends. You'd do best to not refer to them as rogues. They. Are. Not. Rogues. Got that?" Genma nodded dumbly. "You've been to the future. I can tell. Tell me, at what age did I become the Rokudaime?"

"Naruto-san, he wouldn't know that..." began Itachi.

"Hush Itachi. Well, Genma-san?" urged Naruto.

"Seventeen. I've been there once and only because I wanted to know if my daughter would survive her first mission! I've never seen Konoha so peaceful before..." Naruto rolled his eyes while Sasuke and Itachi laughed their heads off.

"Konoha? Peaceful? Are you serious?!" laughed Itachi. Sasuke hit him over the head.

"He's referring to Naruto's coronation ceremony, baka anata!" Itachi rubbed his head where Sasuke had hit him.

"The trick is to do the paperwork in the morning." said Naruto as he dragged both of the arguing Uchiha through the gate.

* * *

"Naruto, we can walk, you know." said Sasuke, clearly annoyed. Naruto shrugged and dropped both Uchiha in the dust in the middle of the road.

"Then hurry up!" exclaimed Naruto who was already thirty feet away from the two Uchiha. Itachi and Sasuke raced to catch up with him.

"What's the hurry?" asked Itachi as he reached Naruto.

"Today is when Cell 7 was first put together. I wanna' look and see how idiotic Sasuke looked back then." Sasuke growled at Naruto's reasoning.

"You were the one that was an idiot, dobe." said Sasuke angrily. Naruto patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, you don't have to protect your ego. Everyone already knows how high it is." said Naruto mischieviously. Itachi snikkered. Sasuke scowled. "Well, come on. We met Kakashi on the Academy's roof." Naruto vanished. Both Itachi and Sasuke rolled their eyes and vanished as well, in a puff of smoke. Several villagers stared. Had they just seen two Uchiha and the Yondaime? Nah. Must've have been seeing things...

* * *

"Now, how about we start by saying something about ourselves?" asked Kakashi to his new, twelve-year-old students.

"Like what, sensei?" asked the twelve-year-old girl.

"Likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies; you know, stuff like that..." said Kakashi.

"Why don't you give us an example?" asked the girl. Kakashi shrugged.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? hmm...Well I have a lot of hobbies..." Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were watching all of this from farther back. Naruto was snikkering and mouthing exactly what Kakashi was saying while pointing his finger in the air like an educated scientist. "Now your turn, from the right."

"Me! Me!" exclaimed the short, blonde boy. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramon!! What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramon to cook. My dream is to surpass the Hokage!! And then have all the people of this village to acknowledge my exsistance!! Hobbies...pranks, I guess."

"I see...NEXT!" said Kakashi looking at the black-haired boy who looked irritated with the pink haired girl next to him to was gazing at him constantly.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And...I don't really want to use the word 'dream' but...I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and...to kill a certain man." At that the three that were hiding completly lost it.

"I wasn't a man!" yelled Itachi. "I'm only two years older than you!"

"What do you mean two years, baka! Your five years older than me!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"not!"

"So!"

"not!"

"so!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU BLASTED UCHIHA! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! CAN'T YOU GO FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT ARGUING?" yelled Naruto. "Honestly, you'd think the Rokudaime would have advisors who don't argue so much. Itachi. Sasuke. There is a three and a half year difference between you. There! GET OVER IT!" Both Uchiha glared at each other before Naruto grabbed them both by the collar and shook them. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" he yelled.

"Sensei?" Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi who had spoken.

"See what you two did? You completly blew our cover! Oh my..." Naruto felt his eyes fill with tears as he saw Sakura. Sasuke and Itachi straightened and sighed.

"Not now, Naruto-sama." said Itachi sulkingly.

"Naruto?!" yelled both Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto fell on his knees crying into his hands. Sasuke knelt beside him.

"Hey, dobe. It's okay. See. She's still alive. You'll save her. Itachi-outou'san and I both know you will, isn't that right Brother?" asked Sasuke. Itachi nodded.

"He's right Namikaze-sama. Even the guests at the wedding probably know or knew what you were doing. I hate time travel. Kakashi's version is much more pleasant than the Kyuubi's version..." ended Itachi. Naruto eyes turned into the Kyuubi-like eyes as Naruto stood up.

"Those baka Iwa nins better know who they got angry, because I am going to kill them all!" yelled Naruto, suddenly sprouting five bushy-red tails. Itachi and Sasuke backed away. Itachi took out a small paper note from one of his inside pockets, but put it back as the tails began to disappear again.

"What did I say about breathing?" said Itachi. "Calm down. Every time you get excited you make me think I'll have to Mangekyo just to calm you down!" Naruto sighed and punched the Academy roof, shattering it to atom sized pieces. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fikusu No Jutsu!" he muttered and the roof fixed itself. "Hokage-sama, please calm down. You're scaring the kids, or us, this is confusing..." Sasuke scratched his head and started laughing.

"What?" snapped Naruto.

"That." Sasuke pointed at Naruto's younger self who was staring at the insane adults. Itachi chuckled too.

"That is funny." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw how rediculous he looked in the orange jumpsuit.

"That's it! No more orange for you!" Naruto stalked over and grabbed his younger self by the collar and vanished, leaving Sasuke and Itachi laughing their heads off. Kakashi, Sakura, and the younger Sasuke all stared at the two before the younger Sasuke's eyes glazed over. He glared at Itachi and ran at him. Sasuke and Itachi stopped laughing and stared at the short, little twelve-year-old.

"Sasuke-kun! NO! You'll get hurt!" yelled Sakura as Sasuke pulled a kunai out of one of his holsters and prepared to kill Itachi. Itachi looked up the sky before jumping over his younger, little brother. Sasuke hit his forehead and groaned.

"Brother, quit toying with my younger self. I was too stupid, as the Hokage said, to know when an allie was an allie." stated Sasuke. Itachi looked at him and laughed.

"You must really be upset if you're willing to destroy your ego."

"I'm not worried about my ego. It's that Sakura-san just called me Sasuke-kun." said Sasuke. Itachi nodded and backflipped as the younger Sasuke ran at him again.

"I'll kill you for what you did!" yelled the younger Sasuke. The older Sasuke sighed. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

The villagers stared as their Jinjuuriki was dragged down the road by a man who looked like the fourth hokage.

"No more orange..." muttered Naruto under his breath. 'This is so embarousing. Why did I ever wear that idiotic outfit?! It's only a step up from Gai and Lee's.' thought the older Naruto.

"Hey! Let me go you wierdo'!" yelled the younger Naruto loudly. Naruto quickly carried his obnoxious self inside a small store. The clerk looked up at him and stared.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" he exclaimed. Naruto sighed.

"No. I'm not. Could you get this baka hitsu( stupid head) some clothes that aren't anything like the following: Lee, Gai, orange, or jumpsuit-ish." said Naruto.

"What?! What's wrong with my clothes?" yelled the other younger Naruto.

"Right away, sir!" said the clerk quickly before he started to pile cloths onto a bench. "By the way, how do you plan on paying for all of this?"

"Put it on the Hokage's tab. I'll pay it later." said Naruto. "Nice pick, by the way. I just got married today."

"Oh? To who?" asked the clerk.

"She's a Haruno, and a beauty at that. Her name is beautiful too, Haruno Sakura." The younger Naruto gawked at him.

"That's funny. There's a little girl by that name too. I wouldn't call her gourgeous but she is cute, especially for her age group." said the clerk. Naruto sighed but nodded.

"Naruto, go change into this." Naruto handed his younger self a pair of black shorts and a light blue top.

"No way am I wearing that!" yelled the younger Naruto.

"Oh yes you are; even if I have to use a forbidden technique to get you to do so!" The younger Naruto, scared out of his wits, ran into the changing room and quickly changed into what Naruto had told him to do. As the two walked out of the store, Naruto twirling the scroll he had sealed all the new clothes in, the villagers gaped. Who the heck replace the demon kid with a nice-looking boy?


	4. Enter: Kyuubi No Kitsune!

**-Both Itachi and Sasuke have Shaningan activated day and night. That's their normal eye color now. They keep it at a total of three tomaes. Naruto's eyes turn red when he is angry, sad, annoyed, or frustrated. Naruto looks exactly like his father. Itachi's creepy linie thingies on his face have vanished thanks to less stress from family and ANBU. Itachi told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Madara did it. So Sasuke apologized and Itachi apologized. They are both advisers for Naruto who is, of course, the ROKUDAIME! Sasuke and Itachi both wear an ANBU uniform no matter where they go.( they aren't ANBU) When I said cloudy in the last chapter I meant partly cloudy. It was partly cloudy when Cell 7 was put together for the first time. All of my information comes from the manga-not the anime-.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHIPPUDEN! MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES!**

* * *

"Naruto, go change into this." Naruto handed his younger self a pair of black shorts and a light blue top.

"No way am I wearing that!" yelled the younger Naruto.

"Oh yes you are; even if I have to use a forbidden technique to get you to do so!" The younger Naruto, scared out of his wits, ran into the changing room and quickly changed into what Naruto had told him to do. As the two walked out of the store, Naruto twirling the scroll he had sealed all the new clothes in, the villagers gaped. Who the heck replace the demon kid with a nice-looking boy? The younger Naruto stomped his feet in the dust as he walked along beside his older self.

"Who the heck are you anyways?" he finally asked. The older Naruto chuckled.

"You'll find that out later. Be nice to Sasuke though, especially in the future. Sakura-chan too. She's a very nice girl once you really get to know her. By the way, I know that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you." The younger Naruto stopped. Suddenly Iruka appeared between the older and younger Naruto, staring at the older Naruto.

"You will not harm Naruto." he said flatly. The older Naruto sighed.

"You're more uptight than I remember. Oh well, **HEY ITACHI! GET YOU SHANINGAN-WIELDING BUTT OVER HERE!**" yelled the older Naruto causing Iruka to take a step back. Itachi appeared in a twirl of red and orange leaves beside of the older Naruto. He bowed slightly. At arms length he held the younger Sasuke. The younger Sasuke was kicking, punching, yelling, and all but using the Shaningan that he hadn't been able to excess yet.

"Kami, you were so obnoxious! QUIT YOUR YELLING YOU BAKA DOBE!" yelled Itachi at the younger Sasuke. The younger Naruto snickered. "What do you want Hokage-sama?" Itachi looked at the older Naruto with slight confusion.

"I forgot..." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You...forgot? Doesn't Kyuubi-iemoto keep track of your thoughts?" asked Itachi, completely ignoring the younger Sasuke.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Was that actually your question? Well, whatever, he's watching Sakura. You really worried him back there..." Itachi left his words hanging there. "Hey, you got the old Naruto-sama to wear something other than orange! You didn't use the Rasengan, did you?" questioned Itachi seriously, peering at the younger Naruto intently.

"Ah, no. That wasn't my original question. I didn't mean to make him worry too much. No I didn't use the baka Rasengan on myself! Are you mental or something? Has being out of the ANBU for so long made you lose it? Or were you always so wierd?" asked Naruto. Itachi scowled.

"You know good and well why I have those suspicions! By the way, what do you think happened to Kakashi-san. I didn't see him at the wedding."

"You know that seeing you Uchiha upsets him, Itachi. He probably went on a mission made up by the elders or Tsunade-san or something. He doesn't like weddings anyway. Especially since Jiraiya-san died..." Itachi looked at the ground and dropped the younger Sasuke.

"Go away, outo'san. I'm not in the mood right now. Hokage-sama, why the heck is Iruka-san between you and, well, yourself?" Itachi stumbled over the sentence trying to figure out how to name the younger Naruto. Iruka stared at Itachi then at the older Naruto.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! I wanted to tell you that we'll have to wait in this time until Sakura and me are at the wedding to go back to our own time period. I overdosed on the chakra usage because I was angry and Kyuubi was mad at me for not releasing him to see the wedding in person. Kami was he angry!" said Naruto inthusiastically. Itachi gaped at him.

"I don't wanna' stay here! It's like daja'vu! I get enough from Sasuke but from TWO Sasukes?! That's going to drive me nuts!" yelled Itachi. Naruto shrugged.

"That's your problem. I don't think Akatsuki has made any moves yet so we should be safe for a while. Wait! Haku!" yelled Naruto. Itachi stared at him.

"I don't want to listen to any of your haikus, Rokudaime-san." sighed Itachi.

"Not haiku! Haku! The rogue that was killed by Kakashi-san on my first C-ranked mission!" said Naruto excitedly.

"You had a rogue on a C-rank mission? Why did that happen?" asked Itachi.

"Shut up Itachi." Sasuke appeared out of no where. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"Why did you say so?"

"Just shut up!"

"no."

"yes."

"no!"

"yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!!!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE YOU PLACED BACK IN THE ANBU WHERE YOU BELONG!" yelled Naruto, eyes gleaming red with black slits in them. The two Uchiha backed up and bowed to their hokage.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" Naruto was breathing heavily. He slowed his breathing down and glared at the two.

"Arigatou. Now, quit your arguing or I WILL put you back in the ANBU no matter what Danzou, the old git, says! Sorry about that Iruka-san. My advisors have a tendency to argue. Ignore them. I wish no ill to young Naruto. I only know of the so-called secret because I am him. Wow. That sounded wierd. He is me. Wow. That really does sound strange. Hey, Kyuubi, what do you think on the matter? Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Suddenly out of a poof of red smoke appeared the nine-tailed fox. Iruka shoved the youger Naruto to the ground.

"Hey, Kyuubi-san, what do you think?" asked Naruto to the fox. The fox waved all of its tails and looked the opposite way, ignoring his host. Naruto slumped and glared at the fox. "Look. I'm sorry I forgot about sending you the invite to Sakura and I's wedding. Forgive and forget, okay?" The fox glared at Naruto.

"Fine. So...our dear, dear Sakura was killed. How absolutely astounding that such a strong kunoichi could be ambushed. Astounding. Oh well. I leant you some of my chakra to send you back in time and this is where you take me. You really need to learn to concentrate kit. You could've sent us all the way back to visit your father, like last time. Don't do that again. I think time travel is all too confusing. Stay in your own time and everything makes more sense."


	5. The Past

**-Both Itachi and Sasuke have Shaningan activated day and night. That's their normal eye color now. They keep it at a total of three tomaes. Naruto's eyes turn red when he is angry, sad, annoyed, or frustrated. Naruto looks exactly like his father. Itachi's creepy linie thingies on his face have vanished thanks to less stress from family and ANBU. Itachi told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Madara did it. So Sasuke apologized and Itachi apologized. They are both advisers for Naruto who is, of course, the ROKUDAIME! Sasuke and Itachi both wear an ANBU uniform no matter where they go.( they aren't ANBU) When I said cloudy in the last chapter I meant partly cloudy. It was partly cloudy when Cell 7 was put together for the first time. All of my information comes from the manga-not the anime-.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHIPPUDEN! MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES!**

* * *

"Hey, Kyuubi-san, what do you think?" asked Naruto to the fox. The fox waved all of its tails and looked the opposite way, ignoring his host. Naruto slumped and glared at the fox. "Look. I'm sorry I forgot about sending you the invite to Sakura and I's wedding. Forgive and forget, okay?" The fox glared at Naruto.

"Fine. So...our dear, dear Sakura was killed. How absolutely astounding that such a strong kunoichi could be ambushed. Astounding. Oh well. I leant you some of my chakra to send you back in time and this is where you take me. You really need to learn to concentrate kit. You could've sent us all the way back to visit your father, like last time. Don't do that again. I think time travel is all too confusing. Stay in your own time and everything makes more sense." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Kyuubi-iemoto." greeted both Itachi and Sasuke in unison as the bowed slightly to the large fox.

"Greetings to you as well, Uchiha. Sasuke, how is Karin?" asked Kyuubi. Sasuke sighed.

"Annoying as ever."

"I don't know. She's brilliant in everything but men." said Itachi. "I don't think she's 'that' annoying..."

"She is to annoying!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Not!!"

"So!!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"**BOTH OF YOU BAKA UCHIHA, SHUT UP!" **yelled Naruto loudly. The Uchiha were silenced once more. Kyuubi snickered.

"You two are getting along as good as ever." he said. The younger Sasuke charged Itachi only for Itachi to yawn and hold him at arm's length. The older Sasuke sighed and lifted his younger self from the ground by the collar. They both both glared at each other.

"He isn't a rogue. He didn't kill the Uchiha clan. The person you want to kill is not he." said Sasuke. His younger self stared at him.

"Baka anata!" yelled the younger Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the twelve-year-old.

"Shut up or I'll torture you to an inch of death, heal you, then torture you again." threatened Sasuke. Naruto chuckled.

"Threatening yourself, Sasuke? How very unlike you. You think we should change out of our wedding clothes?" asked Naruto.

"You aren't wearing a wedding outfit." stated Itachi. "You're just wearing what your father left you. Not even he wore that at his wedding."

"It suits the Rokudaime though." said Sasuke. "You must admit that. He's probably the only shinobi who could pull it off and not get beaten to a pulp by Sakura." Naruto slumped to the ground. Itachi hit his brother over the head.

"See what you did?" he asked rhetorically.

"What'd I do?!" yelled Sasuke rubbing the back of his head. He dropped his younger self.

"You don't bring back memories of the dead, Brother!" exclaimed Itachi.

"But Sakura-san is still alive! She won't die for another, what? Eight years or so?" asked Sasuke. Naruto glared at him.

"Sakura-hime. Will. Not. Die." he said angrily. Sasuke raised his arms.

"I know! I know! Sumimasen. Sumimasen.*" Itachi scoffed.

"You're too leanient on him, Hogake-sama." he said. Naruto stood up and glared at Itachi, eyes bright red. Kyuubi vanished in another poof of red smoke.

"I am too leanient on both of you." he said angrily. Itachi nodded.

"Sorry."

"You'd better be. Now, Iruka-san, you seem more uptight than I remember. Why are you on top of me in the dirt?" asked a confused Naruto. Iruka quickly got off his newly graduated student and helped him up.

"How did you do that with Kyuubi? How did you summon him?" he asked cautiously. Naruto laughed.

"That? I didn't summon him. We're aquaintances. Like Gaara and Shukaku or Bumblebee and his demon." said Naruto. "Itachi-san. Sasuke-san. Why don't you two take a break? If I remember correctly. Your old home should still be the same way it was before the remodeling." Itachi and Sasuke both nodded and vanished. "Those two are too serious...so...Iruka, how's Konohamaru?"

"Who?" asked Iruka.

"Nevermind. I guess you aren't his teacher yet. I am Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage. Sorry for all the confusion. Konoha was in the middle of a war with Iwagakure and I was having a wedding. Sakura was killed. I decided to go back in time to fix things and well,...I ended up here." Naruto shrugged. Iruka gaped. The younger Naruto stared at his older self and punched the air.

"Wahoo!!!" yelled the younger Naruto. "See Iruka-sensei! I am going to become the Hokage!" Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He suddenly became serious and somehow he had managed to get a kunai out so now he was holding it.

"Duck." he said quietly. The younger Naruto stopped jumping up and down and stared at him.

"What?"

"Duck! Iruka-san, get him down!" Naruto blocked a blurred figure.

"Come on Naruto." urged Iruka.

"I wanna' fight though!" complained the younger Naruto.

"Blast it all! Orochimaru, you snake, show yourself!" yelled Naruto loudly. Iruka's eyes widened at the name.

"Naruto! Come on!" The younger Naruto didn't move. Naruto scowled.

"Ho No Bunshin!" yelled Naruto and suddenly there was another Naruto standing beside Naruto. The real Naruto jumped backwards, grabbed both Iruka and the younger Naruto, and vanished.

* * *

"Itachi! Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, Iruka and the younger Naruto hanging over his shoulders. The two Uchiha appeared in front of him. "We have a problem that I forgot about."

"What is it?" asked Itachi.

"Orochimaru is still alive." stated Naruto grimly. Sasuke scowled. "We can't kill him though."

"Why not?" asked Sasuke meniousingly.

"We'd alter the time continuem. He may have ruined our teenage years but it's because of him that you got stronger and because I had promised to bring you back I got stronger. Sakura got stronger during that time too. Even if the Sannin haven't had their 'big fight' yet doesn't mean that Jiraiya and Tsunade haven't dicussed Orochimaru's future as dead. We can't risk the after affects of Orochimaru's death before our first Chunin Exam."

"Hey, um? Could you please put me down?" asked Iruka calmly.

"Opps! Sorry! Guess I forgot about you, Iruka-san." Naruto set Iruka down then dropped the younger Naruto to the ground. "Naruto, when I say go, you go! Do not stand stock still like that! I have a Ho Bunshin fighting Orochimaru right now, Itachi. Would you mind transporting Orochimaru back to his base. We know what will eventually happen and I wish it would not alter anything if I stopped his plans but unfortunately it would. We will just have to suffer all over again." Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto all sighed in unison as they remembered the Third's death.

"Hai, Rokudaime-san." said Itachi quickly before vanishing.

"Dobe, are you sure it's safe to send us to fight Orochimaru? He might decide to go after our older selves instead of our younger selves." warned Sasuke."He has already failed with Itachi so I know he won't go after him. The reason he wanted you was to trick you." explained Naruto. Sasuke scowled.

"It would still be easier to kill him to have to through 'that.'" said Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke, everyone suffered as you did. You remember all those reports you read when you came back. Well,...I brought you back... but anyways! On that mission Hyuuga Neji was stabbed all the way through his body and heart, luckily Shizune and her squad were able to heal that. Akamichi Choji, ate Akamichi pills to be able to kill Jiroubou, nearly died from a powerful pill, luckily Tsunade was able to work with his father to find a cure. Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Kiba stabbed himself just to try and kill Ukon, terrible wounds but was healed. Me, left to die by my best friend when trying to save him. I was healed, thanks to Tsunade and the Kyuubi. When you finally came back you were bloody and many thought you would die, just like Madara. Too bad the truth was that Uchiha Madara was never dead. You never died. You thought that everyone would hate you and so, you locked yourself in your room for three days. Then you finally figured out that everyone had missed you and came out. YOUR WOUNDS OF THE PAST HEALED; just like everyone elses. Do not dwell on the past or future, which ever you are in." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke gaped at him.

"You still remember the Sound Five?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah...Kidimaru, Kimimaru, Tayuya, Ukon and Sakon, and Jiroubou. I remember every last detail of that mission." stated Naruto flatly. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm sorry about all of that. I thought I was smart, but it turned out that I was an idiot..." muttered Sasuke. Naruto clapped him on the back.

"You aren't an idiot! You're just a teme, Teme!" said Naruto loudly. Sasuke narrowed his red eyes at Naruto.

"You have a tail, Naruto." stated Sasuke. Naruto spun in circles until he finally caught sight of what Sasuke had said and grabbed it. He pulled hard, twisting himself, and ending up on the ground. He rubbed his bottom.

"Ouch. Kyuubi-san, quit doing that!" yelled Naruto. A deep chuckle eminated from Naruto.

"Sorry. Sorry..." came a voice from out of nowhere. Naruto nodded and the bushy red tail vanished.


	6. Enter: Saratoubi! He's alive?

**-Both Itachi and Sasuke have Shaningan activated day and night. That's their normal eye color now. They keep it at a total of three tomaes. Naruto's eyes turn red when he is angry, sad, annoyed, or frustrated. Naruto looks exactly like his father. Itachi's creepy linie thingies on his face have vanished thanks to less stress from family and ANBU. Itachi told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Madara did it. So Sasuke apologized and Itachi apologized. They are both advisers for Naruto who is, of course, the ROKUDAIME! Sasuke and Itachi both wear an ANBU uniform no matter where they go.( they aren't ANBU) When I said cloudy in the last chapter I meant partly cloudy. It was partly cloudy when Cell 7 was put together for the first time. All of my information comes from the manga-not the anime-.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHIPPUDEN! MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES!**

* * *

"You aren't an idiot! You're just a teme, Teme!" said Naruto loudly. Sasuke narrowed his red eyes at Naruto.

"You have a tail, Naruto." stated Sasuke. Naruto spun in circles until he finally caught sight of what Sasuke had said and grabbed it. He pulled hard, twisting himself, and ending up on the ground. He rubbed his bottom.

"Ouch. Kyuubi-san, quit doing that!" yelled Naruto. A deep chuckle eminated from Naruto.

"Sorry. Sorry..." came a voice from out of nowhere. Naruto nodded and the bushy red tail vanished.

"He seems to be having fun." stated Sasuke, suppressing a chuckle. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him.

"An Uchiha almost showed emotion! Did you see that, Iruka-san? Uchiha Sasuke actually almost showed an emotion!"

"Shut up, Dobe." said Sasuke.

"Ha. Ha. Ha.!" laughed Naruto. "Keh. You're still in your wedding clothes." Sasuke looked down at his attire.

"I'm going to go see if the Force has any uniforms I could borrow."

"Sasuke, we aren't 'that' far back in the past." said Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever..."

"Iruka-san, is Saratoubi-san still alive?" asked Naruto.

"Rokudaime!" exclaimed Sasuke. "It's not like they can do anything about it." shrugged Naruto. "Our dearly departed Orochimaru will still attack Konoha, bite you, proceed to tear up Cell 7, kill the Third, have the Sound Five get you, have you fight me, have you for two years, you kill him, you join Akatsuki, you kill Madara, you fight Itachi, Itachi tells the truth, I bring you back all bloodied up, Itachi comes back three years later, I become Rokudaime, you and Itachi become my advisors, Iwagakure starts another war, I try to get married, my wife dies, we go back in time, Orochimaru attacks AGAIN, and it starts ALL OVER AGAIN!" yelled Naruto. Finally losing it, his eyes flashed red. Itachi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Simmer down, Naruto-sama. I understand reliving the past can be hard but you must not let the Kyuubi merge." said Itachi. Naruto glared at him and was taken aback when he saw that Itachi was covered in blood. A scar ran from right temple to the left of his chin.

"What the heck were you doing Itachi?" yelled Sasuke. Itachi slumped to the ground, unconscious. Naruto and Sasuke both rushed over.

"Check his neck and wrists. If Orochimaru bit him we will have to do 'that' jutsu." said Naruto quickly. Sasuke quickly and carefully checked.

"Nothing. The Snake didn't give any cursemarks." said Sasuke.

"That's good. How'd he get this injured?" asked Naruto worriedly. "I've never seen him like this!" Naruto carefully picked Itachi up. "Come on, we need to take Itachi to the hospital." Sasuke nodded.

"The only doctor that knows the Uchiha well is Tsunade. We can't exactly bring her here, now can we?" asked Sasuke.

"Hopefully there will be a doctor in that will do fine." was Naruto's curt reply. "Sasuke, go make sure that your brother did get rid of Orochimaru."

"Hai!" Sasuke vanished.

"Iruka-san, can you get Naruto to Kakashi. Naruto, do exactly as Iruka says. Do not do anything that Iruka-san says not to do. Orochimaru can and will try to kill you. Iruka-san, do not let Naruto out of your sight. Naruto must not die! I have to take this Uchiha to the hospital, do you understand?" asked Naruto seriously. Iruka looked at him confusedly then looked at the younger Naruto.

"Uh...yeah...come on Naruto. You heard the man, let's go." said Iruka, vanishing with the younger Naruto. Naruto sighed and vanished.

* * *

"Hey! Are there any doctors here that know how to heal an Uchiha?" yelled Naruto as reappeared in the hospital. A girl with chin legnth brown hair walked up to Naruto.

"Is little Sasuke-kun okay? He didn't get hurt, did he?" asked the girl. Naruto smiled.

"No. Sasuke is fine. One of the Sannin, Orochimaru, appeared in Konoha and began to attack me. Itachi went to make sure that Orochimaru did nothing to disrupt the village. He was injured, obviously." said Naruto. The girl looked confused.

"I will take him to room 14, okay? The nurse at the front desk has some paperwork for you to fill out. If Orochimaru attacked you earlier you must go talk to Hokage-sama." Naruto sighed.

"No need. Hello, Rokudaime-sama." Naruto turned around to see the third hokage. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who told you?" asked Naruto.

"Your advisor, Sasuke. He was investigating something when I found him. He told me. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." said Saratoubi. Naruto nodded.

"So, Itachi did get rid of Orochimaru? Was Sasuke fighting your snake-like student?" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru. No. He wasn't fighting." said Saratoubi. "Miss, please, go ahead and take care of Itachi-san."

"Hai!" said the nurse quickly before taking an unconscious Itachi through a pair of double doors.

"So, I guess your dream came true." said Saratoubi. Naruto nodded.

"You are correct. Hold on one sec. Sasuke, quit eavesdropping! I'm not 'that' stupid!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke appeared beside Naruto.

"Itachi got rid of Sna...I mean...Orochimaru!" he said quickly as he saw Saratoubi.

"It's fine, Sasuke-san." said Saratoubi.

"Habit. Gomen."

"I don't think Itachi was injured by Orochimaru. I think he invented a new Shaningan. Itachi's fought Orochimaru before and so have you. Well, you killed him, but you did fight him first." said Naruto as he recalled the status report Tsunade had given him and Sakura when they were fourteen.

"Neither one of us got that injured when we fought him. It's not like he's the strongest guy on the planet." said Sasuke. "Ever since Tsunade became the hokage it was like, Oro-teme lost it." Naruto laughed.

"He lost it long before that, Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Not like he was after Tsunade became the hokage." said Sasuke.

"He was worse than at the Chunin exams?" asked Naruto incredulously.

"You can't imagine..." muttered Sasuke. "Is it at all possible for us to go back home, Rokudaime-san?" Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. It takes a heck of a lot of chakra to do so we'll probably be here until my chakra and Kyuubi's chakra is completely replenished. Which means...?" he asked suggestively.

"Ichiraku's..." muttered Sasuke, downcastedly.

"Yep! They are still in business! Ramon, the perfect thing to replinish chakra!" Sasuke sighed. "Did you see Kakashi-san's face when he saw us?" yelled Naruto inthusiastically. Sasuke slumped at the sudden change of subject. "He thought I was 'his' sensei! Can you believe that?"

"Naruto-dobe, you look like an exact replica of Minato-san. 'Everyone', at one point or another, thinks that he came back to life, and that you are him." said Sasuke. Naruto pouted. "What do you want...?"

"I wanna' see what the Uchiha compound looked like before the renovation!" yelled Naruto. "Oh, _please_, Sasuke! You never let me anywhere near it when we were kids!" Sasuke sighed.

"Sure, Naruto..."

"WaaaHoooo!" cheered Naruto. "First things, first though. We gotta' go train! I haven't trained since this morning! Can you believe that?" Saratoubi looked taken aback.

"'Naruto' wants to train? When did you become like that?" asked the Third. Naruto and Sasuke suddenly became downcast.

"Orochimaru..." they both snarled.

"Oooookayyyy...what did my little, rogue, student do?" asked Saratoubi.

"He destroyed Cell 7." stated both boys angrily.


	7. A Whole New Shaningan!

**-Both Itachi and Sasuke have Shaningan activated day and night. That's their normal eye color now. They keep it at a total of three tomaes. Naruto's eyes turn red when he is angry, sad, annoyed, or frustrated. Naruto looks exactly like his father. Itachi's creepy linie thingies on his face have vanished thanks to less stress from family and ANBU. Itachi told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Madara did it. So Sasuke apologized and Itachi apologized. They are both advisers for Naruto who is, of course, the ROKUDAIME! Sasuke and Itachi both wear an ANBU uniform no matter where they go.( they aren't ANBU) When I said cloudy in the last chapter I meant partly cloudy. It was partly cloudy when Cell 7 was put together for the first time. All of my information comes from the manga-not the anime-.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHIPPUDEN! MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES!**

* * *

"'Naruto' wants to train? When did you become like that?" asked the Third. Naruto and Sasuke suddenly became downcast.

"Orochimaru..." they both snarled.

"Oooookayyyy...what did my little, rogue, student do?" asked Saratoubi.

"He destroyed Cell 7." stated both boys angrily. Saratoubi gaped(OoC, i know--please excuse it! ;) )

"Well, I gotta' go!" echoed the Third's voice as he vanished. Naruto scratched his head.

"I forgot how strange the Third was, oh well! Come on, _worthy Uchiha advisor..." _Sasuke's eyes widened.

"How dare you!" Sasuke chased Naruto down the hallway and into Itachi's hospital room. The two ran so fast that no one could even see them.

"Settle down, you two..." said Itachi as the two started punching each other in his hospital room. They both stopped in mid-punch and stared at Itachi.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" They both yelled at the same time. Itachi sighed and fingered the long scar across his face.

"It's called the Kei Kei Gen Shaningan." he said calmly.

"How did you find out about it? and who the heck told you about it?" asked Sasuke confusedly. Itachi sighed.

"A while back, right after you ran away from Konoha, I met three nine-year-old girls that were traveling 'alone.'" began Itachi. Both Sasuke and Naruto gaped.

"You didn't kill them did you?" asked Naruto increduously. "What village were they from."

"Calm down and let me finish, both of you!" snapped Itachi. "Okay,...well, I met these three young girls. One had silver hair, one had black hair with red stripes in it, and the third one had red hair with black stripes in it. They were from the village Hidden in the Sea. And before you interrupt Naruto, yes, I know that the village was destroyed years ago. They knew that too. They are the last survivors. Anyway, the girl with silver hair is an Uchiha."

"No way!" yelled Sasuke angrily. "I've never met an Uchiha with silver hair before!" Itachi's eye twitched.

"What did I say about interrupting?" asked Itachi, "Anyway, apparently the three girls were prodigies of their village, considering that they graduated from the Academy two years before I did. Yes, they were five when they graduated. The Uchiha girl always had her Shaningan activated but I never saw her with three tomaes in her red eyes. Everytime I would turn around they would be a different design. She said that an Uchiha from the Leaf Village could only manage a regular Shaningan, Mangekyo, the one Kakashi has, and if we are willing, the Kei Kei Gen Shaningan. Of course, it involves one cut across your face and your opponent a chance to hit you with 'whatever', but it's worth it. It allows you to copy KeiKeiGenKais. I can use that Shaningan now. Now I'm done. You can speak." Naruto huffed indignantly.

"You may be older than me but you can't tell me what to do!" he said. Itachi smirked.

"Should we find out for sure?" asked Itachi teasingly.

"Uh...? No." said Naruto quickly.

"Good." stated Itachi.

* * *

**-guys, I'm sorry but I'm stumped. This is a really, really, really short chappie, I know. The next chapter WILL be longer, I promise! But I'm skipping to the Haku mission. Sorry for any inconvenience(there really shouldn't be any though). **

* * *

**-Okay! My computer won't let me put a new chappie on SO I am going to write the nxt chappie right below this chappie, happy? (heh. heh. I hate rhymes!) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8!**

**Pure Red Blood on Pure White Ice**

Older Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto all yawned as they sat on top of the arced entrance to the bridge-to-be. They were invisible to the naked eye( only Shaningan or Byakugan could see them). They watched as the younger Sasuke and Naruto thought they were almost done fighting fighting Haku and Kakashi started to really get into fighting Zabuza. Sakura kinda' looked like an baka kunoichi as she stood in front of Tazuna, the bridge builder. The plan was to wait until both fights seemed as if they were about to end, wait for Haku to step in the way of Kakashi's Chidori then make a kage clone of Haku and switch the two.( Naruto's idea) Sasuke just collapsed during the Haku fight. The older Naruto felt the older Sasuke twitch beside him. Itachi sat straighter. That's when Naruto realized they had never really mentioned what had happened during their fight with Haku and Zabuza. In lamens terms, Itachi was intrigued with his fighting style. The younger Naruto began to glow red. The three shinobi from the future facefaulted as Kakashi nearly got himself killed while he was thinking that the younger Naruto was losing it. Itachi had to cover Naruto's mouth before he could yell anything stupid at Kakashi for being stupid and blow their cover.

The three shinobi from the future, while they had been in Konoha waiting for Cell 7's first C/A-ranked mission, had played practical jokes in the Jounin lounge( e.i.--dousing Asuma's-they nearly choked him to death with hugs when they found out he was still alive- cigarettes in water, faking their deaths and making it look like a rogue had entered the village, and in other words, scaring, worrying, and attacking( really just tackling when ever they saw someone that had died) the other shinobi in the village) and in the village. They were staying in the Uchiha section to the younger Sasuke's disenjoyment. When they had seen Danzou( the Captain of the ANBU Black OPS) it took both Sasuke and Itachi and their clones to keep Naruto from killing him.

Naruto relaxed slightly as Kakashi got back on track and started taking Zabuza seriously. The nin dogs now had Zabuza pinned down. The three shinobi from the future got ready to run. Kakashi gave Zabuza a lecture, not even noticing that Haku was now asking Naruto to kill him. Itachi quickly made a clone of Haku. It smiled. Itachi shivered, he didn't really like 'happy' people. Haku glanced over at Zabuza and saw the Chidori in Kakashi's hand. Sasuke vanished to where Gato was to tell him about Haku and Zabuza's death fight. Haku flicked the younger Naruto's hand away and poofed in front of Zabuza. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized his hand was stuck in Haku's shoulder/ chest. Naruto and Itachi jumped off the arc, going too fast to be seen. Naruto took Haku before even _he _could notice. Itachi replaced Haku with the Haku clone so fast that not even Kakashi, with his Shaningan activated, noticed. Naruto felt Haku's rasping breaths as he carried him back to the woods opposite the small Mist Village town. Itachi stopped, letting Kakashi and Zabuza see him( they didn't know what he had done baka hitsus!), did a mocking, two-finger salute, and vanished again.

**MY COMPUTER LIVES! My computer works now so I WILL continue this chapter in an actual chapter! Do not fret young gakis!**


	8. The Return of Haku

**-Both Itachi and Sasuke have Shaningan activated day and night. That's their normal eye color now. They keep it at a total of three tomaes. Naruto's eyes turn red when he is angry, sad, annoyed, or frustrated. Naruto looks exactly like his father. Itachi's creepy linie thingies on his face have vanished thanks to less stress from family and ANBU. Itachi told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Madara did it. So Sasuke apologized and Itachi apologized. They are both advisers for Naruto who is, of course, the ROKUDAIME! Sasuke and Itachi both wear an ANBU uniform no matter where they go.( they aren't ANBU) When I said cloudy in the last chapter I meant partly cloudy. It was partly cloudy when Cell 7 was put together for the first time. All of my information comes from the manga-not the anime-.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SHIPPUDEN! MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES!**

* * *

**-Okay! My computer won't let me put a new chappie on SO I am going to write the nxt chappie right below this chappie, happy? (heh. heh. I hate rhymes!) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8!**

**Pure Red Blood on Pure White Ice**

Older Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto all yawned as they sat on top of the arced entrance to the bridge-to-be. They were invisible to the naked eye( only Shaningan or Byakugan could see them). They watched as the younger Sasuke and Naruto thought they were almost done fighting fighting Haku and Kakashi started to really get into fighting Zabuza. Sakura kinda' looked like an baka kunoichi as she stood in front of Tazuna, the bridge builder. The plan was to wait until both fights seemed as if they were about to end, wait for Haku to step in the way of Kakashi's Chidori then make a kage clone of Haku and switch the two.( Naruto's idea) Sasuke just collapsed during the Haku fight. The older Naruto felt the older Sasuke twitch beside him. Itachi sat straighter. That's when Naruto realized they had never really mentioned what had happened during their fight with Haku and Zabuza. In lamens terms, Itachi was intrigued with his fighting style. The younger Naruto began to glow red. The three shinobi from the future facefaulted as Kakashi nearly got himself killed while he was thinking that the younger Naruto was losing it. Itachi had to cover Naruto's mouth before he could yell anything stupid at Kakashi for being stupid and blow their cover.

The three shinobi from the future, while they had been in Konoha waiting for Cell 7's first C/A-ranked mission, had played practical jokes in the Jounin lounge( e.i.--dousing Asuma's-they nearly choked him to death with hugs when they found out he was still alive- cigarettes in water, faking their deaths and making it look like a rogue had entered the village, and in other words, scaring, worrying, and attacking( really just tackling when ever they saw someone that had died) the other shinobi in the village) and in the village. They were staying in the Uchiha section to the younger Sasuke's disenjoyment. When they had seen Danzou( the Captain of the ANBU Black OPS) it took both Sasuke and Itachi and their clones to keep Naruto from killing him.

Naruto relaxed slightly as Kakashi got back on track and started taking Zabuza seriously. The nin dogs now had Zabuza pinned down. The three shinobi from the future got ready to run. Kakashi gave Zabuza a lecture, not even noticing that Haku was now asking Naruto to kill him. Itachi quickly made a clone of Haku. It smiled. Itachi shivered, he didn't really like 'happy' people. Haku glanced over at Zabuza and saw the Chidori in Kakashi's hand. Sasuke vanished to where Gato was to tell him about Haku and Zabuza's death fight. Haku flicked the younger Naruto's hand away and poofed in front of Zabuza. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized his hand was stuck in Haku's shoulder/ chest. Naruto and Itachi jumped off the arc, going too fast to be seen. Naruto took Haku before even _he _could notice. Itachi replaced Haku with the Haku clone so fast that not even Kakashi, with his Shaningan activated, noticed. Naruto felt Haku's rasping breaths as he carried him back to the woods opposite the small Mist Village town. Itachi stopped, letting Kakashi and Zabuza see him( they didn't know what he had done baka hitsus!), did a mocking, two-finger salute, and vanished again.

**Nxt part of chappie starts here!**

The older Naruto set the bloody Haku down on a large patch of dark, green grass and kneeled down beside him. Itachi soon joined him.

"W-who...are...y-you?" asked Haku quietly before he couged up a small amount of blood. Itachi checked Haku's pulse.

"We're losing him, Naruto-san!" he said urgently. "How do you plan on healing him though? You aren't a medic-nin." Naruto smiled slyly.

"I'm marrying a woman who has given me _millions_ of concusions. I learned the hard way how to do some medical jutsus." As if to show his point Naruto's hands began to glow red. "Heh. Heh. I _forgot_ to tell you. Haku, please stay awake. I don't have enough chakra to go back in time a second time." Itachi scowled.

"I don't care if you did have enough chakra! I'm tired of time travel! It gives me a headache!" he said aggrevatedly. Naruto chuckled. Haku stared at the two in disdain. Itachi again took his pulse. "If you want this kid to live Hokage-san, hurry up!" Naruto nodded and put his hands over the charred wound in Haku's chest/shoulder. It healed nearly instantly. Itachi stared. "That's not any medical jutsu I've ever seen."

"Of course you've seen it! Every time I glow red I heal. Of course, if there is nothing to heal then I injure myself but that's besides the point!"

"You just healed a chidori scar in less than two meesly seconds, Naruto!" yelled Itachi. Naruto laughed and brought Haku up to a sitting position.

"You feeling any better?" asked Naruto. Haku let out a sigh.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"Good. Sasuke, I'm not an idiot! Quit eavesdropping!" The older Sasuke jumped out of a tree above their heads and in front of Haku.

"You yell too much dobe."

"Teme."

"Baka dobe."

"Baka teme!"

"Both of you be quiet." said Itachi so calmly that it shut Naruto and Sasuke up immediatly.

"You're kinda' scary when you act like that, Itachi-san." pointed out Naruto. "I'm glad you're okay, Haku-san." Haku was completely and utterly confused.

"Who are you? Why did you save me? I'm useless!" Naruto's eyes changed from blue to red.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that! YOU ARE NOT USELESS!" yelled Naruto, sprouting two tails.

"Tails." stated Itachi. Naruto grabbed one of the tails, pulled, and once again, fell on his butt.

"STUPID KYUUBI!" yelled Naruto. Kyuubi appeared on Haku's chest. Haku fainted to Itachi's pleasure.

"You called?" asked the Kyuubi mockingly. "Oh my, am I on our dear old friend's chest? Oh, how clumsy can you be when you summon me, Naruto-san?" Naruto's eye twitched.

"You get back here you stupid fox demon!" yelled Naruto as he began chasing the miniture version of the sly demon everywhere.

"Naruto, quit chasing Kyuubi. You know he's trying to get you to do that." stated Itachi, rather aggrevated at the Rokudaime's anxed. Naruto scowled and the Kyuubi vanished in a poof of red smoke. Sasuke sighed. Naruto drudgedly returned to Haku's side.

"Uh...?" he began nervously, looking at Itachi.

"You didn't think past this part of the plan, did you?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh. Heh." Sasuke shook his head in disdain.

"I should've known." he muttered to himself. Haku was starting to wake up again.

"What if we henge him?" suggested Naruto.

"Do 'you' want to spend the rest of your life wasting your chakra to keep the henge up?" asked Itachi retorically.

"Good point." said Naruto. "He uses Ice type chakra... I got it! Itachi, use your new Shaningan to copy his technique. You saw it, right?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Of course I saw it Rokudaime-san."

"Copy it and make a han'ei bunshin( reflection clone). A han'ei bunshin doesn't require any extra chakra other than what you give it. Plus, it's not even a clone; it's a henge!"


	9. Baka Gate Guards!

**-Both Itachi and Sasuke have Shaningan activated day and night. That's their normal eye color now. They keep it at a total of three tomaes. Naruto's eyes turn red when he is angry, sad, annoyed, or frustrated. Naruto looks exactly like his father. Itachi's creepy linie thingies on his face have vanished thanks to less stress from family and ANBU. Itachi told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Madara did it. So Sasuke apologized and Itachi apologized. They are both advisers for Naruto who is, of course, the ROKUDAIME! Sasuke and Itachi both wear an ANBU uniform no matter where they go.( they aren't ANBU) When I said cloudy in the last chapter I meant partly cloudy. It was partly cloudy when Cell 7 was put together for the first time. All of my information comes from the manga-not the anime-.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES!**

* * *

"Good point." said Naruto. "He uses Ice type chakra... I got it! Itachi, use your new Shaningan to copy his technique. You saw it, right?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Of course I saw it Rokudaime-san."

"Copy it and make a han'ei bunshin( reflection clone). A han'ei bunshin doesn't require any extra chakra other than what you give it. Plus, it's not even a clone; it's a henge!" said Naruto happily. 'I think he's lost it.' concluded Itachi in his head.

"Hai. Han'ei bunshin no jutsu!" said Itachi and Haku's figure immediately changed slightly. He who looked like a girl was now a girl who looked like a girl (a/n: that means Haku has 'curves! XD). Haku was already waking up again thanks to the extra chakra Itachi had been so kind as to give him.

"I don't remember him fainting so much last time." stated Naruto. His face was about one inch from Haku's nose. "He's kinda' cute as a girl though." The three future shinobi felt the temperature drop drastically as Haku sat up, Naruto falling on his butt in the process.

"Why. Did. You. Do. It." asked Haku coldly. His warm hazel eyes looked icy as he looked down at his 'new' self. Naruto laughed hesitantly.

"heh. heh. Well,...you see...Sasuke, how do I explain this?..." Sasuke shrugged. "Itachi?..." Itachi shrugged. Naruto slumped. "You two are my advisors! Advise me on what to say!" Haku stared dumbfounded at Naruto.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. 'You' are Naruto. The kid I just fought with and nearly lost to?" Naruto grinned.

"Yep! And sorry about nearly killing you and not knowing how to control the Kyuubi well and calling you a girl and actually listen to you ask me to kill you then actually attempt it. I was a baka hitsu. This is Uchiha Itachi and his younger brother Sasuke. We are from the future and I time traveled because my almost-wife, Haruno Sakura, was killed while walking down the isle...that sounds really morbid coming from me...Hey Itachi, could you word that differently?"

"No." stated Itachi calmly.

"Sasuke...?"

"No. And don't involve me in this. It was enough for you to make me watch my baka self fight Haku and nearly die." Naruto looked abashed.

"Oh! So,...you caught on to that did you? Well, you 'were' a baka, that's for sure...Trying to actually keep up with Haku's movements instead of actually predicting what he was about to do and all..." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Shut up."

"He does have a point, ya' know." stated Itachi nodding his head.

"No. He doesn't." said Sasuke, aggreviated.

"Uh huh."

"Nah uh."

"yes. he does."

"No. He doesn't."

"yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ahhh! Both of you shut up!" screamed Naruto. Both Uchiha's glared at him. "I. was. joking." he said slowly. He offered a hand to Haku. Haku took the hand and Naruto helped him up. As soon as he was up though he screamed in pain and slumped back to the ground, curled up as if that would lessen the pain. Naruto's eyes widened with worry. "Han'ei Bunshin, reject!" Haku returned to normal as Naruto got on his knees to look over the taller boy that was hurt. "Itachi, I want you to go find Tsunade. Bring her to Konoha, whether by her own will or not. I want her there by the time I get to Konoha. I'll be there by tonight so move quickly. I only know so many medical jutsus. Obviously not enough. Sasuke, go with your brother in case Tsunade kills him or something. If I hear about any brawling, death-match fighting, arguing, or any annoying of each other I will _personally_ kill you both. Now, go!" The two Uchiha's vanished in swirls of leaves.

**Don't worry Kit. Haku will be fine. Sasuke and Itachi are the best retrieval pair anyway! well,..._if_ you remember to threaten them _before_ they go. **said Kyuubi in Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_Why are you being so nice to me Kyuubi-iemoto? _asked Naruto to himself and Kyuubi. The demon fox chuckled.

**I don't actually know. You're rubbin' off on me I guess.** **Go on, get a move on! You have to be at Konoha before nightfall!** Naruto nodded and slipped his hands under Haku's body. He quickly lifted the boy up and vanished as he began the easy run home. It was only 90 miles back to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto stopped at the desk in front of the gate...again...to his annoyance. Hayate wasn't allowing him through while Genma was just sitting with his feet propped up on the desk, reading a book.

"What don't you two understand!" yelled Naruto in frustration. "Tsunade-san will be here any minute! Do you honestly think she's going to _sign-in_? She'll kill you if you just ask her to!" Hayate coughed.

"I'm sorry _Sir_, but it is just regulations. You'll also *cough* have to fill out the paperwork *cough* for that mist nin your carrying."

"His name is Haku." Naruto snapped in annoyance. Just then two black blurs passed Naruto, followed by a blonde blur. The two black blurs ran straight into a tree, stopping them, but also causing them to fall onto their backs, revealing none other than two Uchihas. The blonde blur stopped, revealing a woman who looked to be in her twenties( really 49).

"Why I aughta'!" yelled the woman.

"What did you two idiots do this time?" asked Naruto, immediately sprouting a bushy, red tail, causing Hayate to pass out. "Shut up you stupid fox!" Tsunade turned to look at the young Rokudaime who was ranting to himself. The tail quickly vanished. The two Uchiha turned their heads to Naruto.

"His idea!" They both yelled at Naruto while pointing at their brother. Naruto sighed.

"Gomennasai, Tsunade-san. I can assure you that they will not do it again...whatever they did to get you here that fast." Naruto bowed to Tsunade, buttering her up as much as possible. Naruto readjusted Haku in his arms trying to make the pain as less as possible. The wounded boy quickly caught Tsunade's attention.

"Genma." said Tsunade meniousingly. The blonde man reading the book relunctantly looked up at Tsunade.

"Yes...Tsunade-sama?" he asked nervously.

"Why isn't that injured boy in the hospital?"

"The blonde didn't fill out the paperwork for a mist nin to enter..." he said tentively. Naruto was snarling, his eyes flashing from bright blue to dark red and back again.

"And who are you?" asked Tsunade, looking at Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto. Rokudaime hokage. The two idiot Uchiha who obviously aggrevated you are Itachi and Sasuke. They don't get along very well. Sorry about that that...I've been trying to save this kid's life but those two idiots keep shoving paperwork at my face. I get enough paperwork as it is! I don't wanna' have to sign in to enter my own village!" Tsunade blinked. Itachi sighed.

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't take it personally. Hayate-baka only knows your past self. He probably thinks you're just another psycho. Kami-sama knows how many psychos try get into Konoha." said Itachi solemnly. Tsunade shook her head in disdain.

"Whatever. Lay the boy on the ground. Try not to hurt him the process though." said Tsunade urgently.

"Why can't we just shushin to the hospital?" asked Naruto, confused. "Wouldn't it be more convenient to work in the hospital than on the ground outside the city gate?" Tsunade blinked.

"You can shushin?" asked Tsunade, surprised.

"They don't call me Yellow Flashy for nothin' ya' know!" said Naruto happily. Tsunade stared at Naruto in surprise.

"I guess it would be easier..."


	10. Enter: Tsunade baachan

**I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Kudas took longer than expected and the hotel was completely trashed so my mom was stuck pulling foriegn kids back to America to clean up their messes. Here's the story...**

**

* * *

**

**"Whatever. Lay the boy on the ground. Try not to hurt him the process though." said Tsunade urgently.**

**"Why can't we just shushin to the hospital?" asked Naruto, confused. "Wouldn't it be more convenient to work in the hospital than on the ground outside the city gate?" Tsunade blinked.**

**"You can shushin?" asked Tsunade, surprised.**

**"They don't call me Yellow Flashy for nothin' ya' know!" said Naruto happily. Tsunade stared at Naruto in surprise.**

**"I guess it would be easier..." Naruto flashed a grin, mock-saluted Itachi and Sasuke, and vanished in a cloud of thin dust with Haku. Tsunade rolled her eyes before vanishing after the show-off.**

* * *

"How many missing nin is that guy going to bring in?" questioned a nurse quietly to another as the doors swung open and Naruto ran in with an unconscious Haku. He smirked at the nurses.

"I'm sure Tsunade-san would appreciate a room free of harassing nurses, if you don't mind." stated Naruto as Tsunade appeared beside him, cocking her head in distaste of the hospital.

"The place never changes..." she muttered. The nurses stared in shock.

"Lady Tsunade!" they exclaimed. She only strode down the hall to the right. Naruto followed after her, ignoring the yells from the nurses.

"Lay the boy on the cot. I'll be quick." Stated Tsunade as she entered an empty room. Naruto nodded and gently laid the unconscious boy on the medical-papered cot. Tsunade looked over Haku critically before cracking her knuckles. She bit her lower lip lightly as her hands began to emit a dark blue light. Naruto was forced to keep Haku from jolting upward as the obvious pain racked through the frail boy. Tsunade let the light fade slightly then diminish completely. She sighed tiredly and sat down in a chair next to the cot quickly, rubbing her forehead. "Who are you? You _look _like Minato-kun, but I know for a fact you aren't him. He wouldn't risk his life for a missing-nin. Who is the nin and what is your relation to him?" Naruto gave the prodigous woman a mocking bow.

"You are as smart as I remember you, Tsunade-san." began Naruto. "I am not Minato. I am Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage. The missing-nin is my cousin, Uzumaki Haku." Tsunade nodded, letting the information sink in.

"And the two idiots that ran into the tree at the gate?"

"Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke. They aren't usually idiots...they must have hit their heads when we got here or something of that sort..." Tsunade blinked.

"Uchiha?"

"Yes. They are two Uchiha. Brothers in fact.


	11. Suggestions welcome for naming this chap

**I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Kudas took longer than expected and the hotel was completely trashed so my mom was stuck pulling foriegn kids back to America to clean up their messes. Here's the story...**

**

* * *

**

**"Whatever. Lay the boy on the ground. Try not to hurt him the process though." said Tsunade urgently.**

**"Why can't we just shushin to the hospital?" asked Naruto, confused. "Wouldn't it be more convenient to work in the hospital than on the ground outside the city gate?" Tsunade blinked.**

**"You can shushin?" asked Tsunade, surprised.**

**"They don't call me Yellow Flashy for nothin' ya' know!" said Naruto happily. Tsunade stared at Naruto in surprise.**

**"I guess it would be easier..." Naruto flashed a grin, mock-saluted Itachi and Sasuke, and vanished in a cloud of thin dust with Haku. Tsunade rolled her eyes before vanishing after the show-off.**

* * *

"How many missing nin is that guy going to bring in?" questioned a nurse quietly to another as the doors swung open and Naruto ran in with an unconscious Haku. He smirked at the nurses.

"I'm sure Tsunade-san would appreciate a room free of harassing nurses, if you don't mind." stated Naruto as Tsunade appeared beside him, cocking her head in distaste of the hospital.

"The place never changes..." she muttered. The nurses stared in shock.

"Lady Tsunade!" they exclaimed. She only strode down the hall to the right. Naruto followed after her, ignoring the yells from the nurses.

"Lay the boy on the cot. I'll be quick." Stated Tsunade as she entered an empty room. Naruto nodded and gently laid the unconscious boy on the medical-papered cot. Tsunade looked over Haku critically before cracking her knuckles. She bit her lower lip lightly as her hands began to emit a dark blue light. Naruto was forced to keep Haku from jolting upward as the obvious pain racked through the frail boy. Tsunade let the light fade slightly then diminish completely. She sighed tiredly and sat down in a chair next to the cot quickly, rubbing her forehead. "Who are you? You _look _like Minato-kun, but I know for a fact you aren't him. He wouldn't risk his life for a missing-nin. Who is the nin and what is your relation to him?" Naruto gave the prodigous woman a mocking bow.

"You are as smart as I remember you, Tsunade-san." began Naruto. "I am not Minato. I am Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage. The missing-nin is my cousin, Uzumaki Haku." Tsunade nodded, letting the information sink in.

"And the two idiots that ran into the tree at the gate?"

"Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke. They aren't usually idiots...they must have hit their heads when we got here or something of that sort..." Tsunade blinked.

"Uchiha?"

"Yes. They are two Uchiha. Brothers in fact. I do believe their parents were Makoto and Fugaku Uchiha. They've been through a lot and actually very nice once you get close to them. They aren't really stupid; in fact, they are absolute geniuses. They are my advisors and best friends." Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"You used a time travel jutsu, because Itachi Uchiha is considered a rogue and Sasuke Uchiha should be around twelve years of age, not in his early twenties." This time it was Naruto who nodded. The young Rokudaime looked back at Haku worriedly. Tsunade noticed. "He will be fine. Just chakra depletion. Some sleep will fix that. Hey, that's mine!" The first hokage's necklace had slipped out from under Naruto's shirt so that it was hanging out in the open. Naruto fingered the familiar necklace.

"_You _gave this to me when I was twelve actually. It belongs to me and has saved my life more times than I can count. I know all about this necklace's past and previous owner's fates. Besides, you are wearing the one that belongs to you around your neck. It shows very visibly." Tsunade looked down and, sure enough, there the same necklace was.

"Still, please be careful. Well, I had best go back to where I was. Shizune-chan is probably worrying herself sick about me. Good bye, Naruto-kun. I hope to see you again,...soon." Naruto nodded and the prodigious medical ninja vanished without a trace. 'I should get Haku-san to the inn. Too many people own Bingo books here...baka book.' thought Naruto as he slipped his arms under Haku's legs and back and lifted the, now sleeping, missing-nin from the cot.

* * *

"Naruto-san!" Naruto turned from walking to look at Itachi, who had been the one to yell his name.

"Yes, Itachi?" asked Naruto, shifting the underweight boy he held in his arms. "Is there something you need?"

"Of course not. I was just wondering if Haku-san was all right. He was pretty injured back there. I thought Haku-san would all ready be at the inn; so I went there. But he wasn't there so I was worried that something had happened. Why didn't you just shun-shin there?" asked Itachi worriedly. "Is there something wrong with one of your legs?"

"No. I'm fine. I didn't want to wake Haku-kun up so I chose to walk to the inn." Itachi nodded. "By the way, what did you and Sasuke do to make Tsunade-san so angry?" Itachi rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrasment.

"She wouldn't come so we called her by the one name she hates the most, baa-chan. She, obviously, did not like the nickname." Naruto chuckled.

"Keep me company, Itachi. I'm bored." Itachi shrugged. "So,...where's Sasuke?"

"Asleep in our room at the inn." Naruto nodded. "You've managed to wear him out completely. You know,...he hasn't slept in days. He's been so worried about you. He doesn't want to listen to me, so I've had to give him two chakra IV's in the past three days to keep him from passing out on the mission. " Naruto frowned.

"That's not like Sasuke. I'll talk to him when he wakes up. How are _you_ keeping up with things?" Itachi shrugged again.

"I feel fine. I mean, I miss life where we actually belong. You know, where people know for a fact that I would never betray the village. Here,...the villagers and even ninja I thought I knew better than anyone, treat me with contempt. The act as if I would betray them in the blink of an eye. No one trusts me here. Little Sasuke-outou'san is trying to fight me every time I am in his range of vision..." Itachi looked up at the sky.

"This village will change in the next few years, Itachi. We all know that very well." Naruto smiled at his close friend. "You look like a Nara now. Cloud watching while walking down a deserted street." Naruto shook his head, chuckling to himself. Itachi let a small smile show through his stoic face.

"Thanks Naruto,...for everything." Naruto grinned his trademark grin.

"You owe me no thanks, friend. Come on, Itachi. We're here." Naruto opened the door to the inn with his foot and lightly kicked it open, careful not to crack the wood. Itachi quickly caught the door before it could shut him out and followed after his Hokage.

* * *

**Okay people, I am _really_ sorry that I haven't added to this story in...pretty much forever! Please forgive me. I am personally very proud of this story and would love to have some suggestions on what to do in the next chapter besides what will obviously happen. If your suggestions involve me writing anything with yaoi, yuri, lemons, limes, hentai, or any thing along those lines I will completely, and utterly, ignore them. I have nothing against yaoi or yuri, I just can't write it to save my life. Only in America will you only find one definition of love when really there's more than seven. I'll try to update soon, but it's summer and most of the time, I have no access to a computer. Forgive me, please! This is a short chapter, I know. But I only have the computer for a few minutes.**


End file.
